Fire Emblem Short Stories
by SamtheBranded
Summary: Some short stories about characters in FE7 and 9. Yeah... Well, this is my first fanfiction, so please please please R&R! So far I have writtenplan to write about: Soren, Rolf, Rhys, Guinivere....


Fire Emblem Short Stories 

Sam: Anyway, like the title says, this is a collection of short Fire Emblem stories. I'll try to do one for each character, but I don't know. Some people I just don't know/don't like/don't understand. So, we'll see. This is my first one, so please R&R!  
Rolf:Who's first?  
Erk:Soren is.  
Rolf:Aww! No fair!  
Boyd:Rolf, go play in your sandbox.  
Erk:Samantha, can we get this over with?  
Sam:Oh yeah. Anyway, I'll try to keep everyone in character as best I can. Wow, I didn't mean to make this opening part this long. I just kept typing...Anyway, I'm going to have a disclaimer! YAY! (And there was much rejoicing.)So, who wants to do it?  
Eliwood and Sothe:I DO!  
Sam:How about Soren?  
Soren:Do I have to?  
Sam:Yeah.  
Soren:Samantha doesn't own Fire Emblem.  
Sam:...That was short.  
Erk:Can we get on with the story?  
Sam: Ok, here it is! -

THE JOB OF A TACTICIAN

Soren swept his gaze around the battfield, a frown on his face. 'It made sense', he thought. 'Double the size of the group, add another tactician.' Too bad it didn't always work out that way. He looked over to where Samantha was mopping up the last of the enemy. 'She was an alright tactician,' he mused, 'and she had some experience.' Not only had she helped Lyn take the throne, but she was working as a tactician for Eliwood, too. Whom she just happened to despise. They worked together pretty well, but did clash over some things. Earlier this battle, for example. Sam shifted her Elfire tome to her left hand and turned to her sister. "Hey Lec, see that village over there?" she pointed to a group of buildings nearby to the east. "Go over there with Rolf and Nino, and warn them before those pirates destroy it. Then you guys can handle the pirates" Alexis smiled."Sure thing. C'mon Rolf, lets get Nino and head over there!"They started over to where Nino was being helped up by Jaffar, after being knocked over by a particularly vicious wyvern rider.  
"Hold it,"Soren stepped in front of the two. "Samantha, there's no way those three alone can take care of those pirates. There must be at least ten, and the odds of them being able to destroy them with no casualties are"  
Samantha cut him off."Thanks for the concern, Soren, but I'm sure that these three can handle themselves. I trust that they can handle it, so you should too. You trust my judgment at least, don't you"  
"That's not what I-"Soren stopped and shook his head. He looked at Alexis and Rolf."Fine, go ahead. But if you die,  
I'm not going to explain to Ike why we have a sudden loss in fighting power"  
Samantha watched as he walked off to break up an arguement between Guy and Matthew."Just take care of the pirates, ok"  
"Yeah, sure thing, Sam," Rolf said as he walked away.  
They had, of course, taken care of the pirates. Soren started over to the healer's tent so that he could report to Ike on any injuries. Halfway there he was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. It was Rolf.  
"Umm, Soren, I need something,"Rolf stopped to breathe, for he had been running hard. He looked a little embarrassed."I umm...I need a new bow"  
"What happened to your last one"  
"Well, I broke it...accidentally..."he replied, looking at the ground.  
Soren sighed. With so many archers, bows were in short supply. "I'll have to check if Merlinus has any more. You really should be more careful"  
Boyd came up and pushed his little brother's shoulder."Yeah Rolf, you little klutz. We can't have you breaking bows left and right"  
Oscar, riding by on his horse, caught this last comment and snorted."You should talk, Boyd. I'll never forget your first battle. You were so hyped up, you broke your own axe"  
"OSCAR! Why do you always have to tell people that?"The three brothers walked off, laughing and joking with each other.  
Soren smiled, his first real smile of the day. A tactician's job was difficult, but he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

Sam:Karel is soooo cool!  
Karel:Thank you.  
Erk:Where did that come from?  
Sam:He just is! I mean, he's "The Demon Sword".And his hair is so cool too!  
Soren:...  
Sam:Your hair's cool too, Soren. And Lucius's, and Erk's, and Nino's, and Rhys's, and-  
Alexis:And Stefan's?  
Sam:AHH! Stop it with that! I'll never say it!  
Stefan:...What?  
Sam:NOTHING!  
Soren:She must've had too much caffiene.  
Sam:What? I didn't have any!  
Matthew:Then what's this empty Vanilla Coke bottle doing in your tent?  
Sam:What were you doing in my tent?  
Soren:What were you doing in her tent?  
Rolf:In case you all have forgotten, this is my story!  
Sam:Oh yeah. Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?...OTHER THAN ELIWOOD OR SOTHE!  
Eliwood:Why do you hate me?  
Sam:...Why doesn't Canas do the disclaimer? Everyone loves his monocle!  
Canas:Samantha doesn't own Fire Emblem, because if she did, far more characters would have monocles.  
Rolf:Yes! Finally we can start!

* * *

PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT 

"101,102,103..."Rolf pulled out an arrow and put it to the string. Again. The motion had become second-nature to him, but if he wanted to be better than Shinon, he couldn't stop yet. He figured that if he practiced for the rest of the afternoon, he might win the next archery contest. He had come in second place last time. Second only to Shinon. Rolf gritted his teeth and pulled out another arrow."125,126" "Hi, Rolf. Can you help me for a second?" It was Mist, holding a basket full of laundry."It's way too much for me to do myself, and Ike just ripped a huge hole in his last shirt" "I'm kind of busy,"Rolf mumbled, still practicing."Can't you ask someone else" "Like who"  
"Umm...Doesn't Rhys like doing laundry? Or you could make Merlinus do it, or something,"Rolf paused to look at her."Please,  
Mist"  
"Oh, all right," Mist shrugged and walked off to find Rhys.  
Rolf went back to practicing."150,151,152,153"  
"LOOK OUT!"Rolf looked up in time to see Hector about to smash into him. Using his sniper reflexes, Rolf dodged to the side just in time. Hector kept going and slammed headfirst into a wall.  
"Ouch,"Hector emerged from the rubble (he had made a hole in the side of the building) and promptly ran out, yelling,"I'll beat you yet, Eliwood"  
'Eliwood did that?'Rolf wondered. All these distractions...It would be a miracle if he got any practice in. He said as much to Wil,  
a fellow archer, who was passing by.  
"Aww, don't worry,"Wil replied,"You'll be fine"  
'Gee, thanks a lot Will,'Rolf thought to himself. Back to practicing."160,161,162,1"  
A large book came sailing through the air and hit Rolf on the head. "Oh no, are you okay? Let me heal you!" Serra, who had coincidentally thrown the book, rushed over. She held up her staff and then paused. "Oh my goodness, what a complete and total coincidence! I was just looking for someone to read a story to me, if you can believe that. I asked Erk, but he wouldn't, and I can't find Wallace, so it's pretty lucky that"  
Rolf groaned. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was Serra's endless monolouges. Luckily Wallace came over at just that moment, and Serra was quickly distracted. Rolf raised his bow yet again. 'If I'm interrupted one more time'  
There was a tap on his shoulder. "Hello, Rolf, how are"  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET ANY BETTER IF STUPID PEOPLE KEEP DISTRACTING ME!"he yelled, spinning around. What he saw was a very confused Priscilla.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you've..."she started to sniff. She looked over his shoulder. "R-Raven"  
Rolf turned around very slowly. Sure enough, Raven was marching over, with Lucius trying desperately to restrain him. "Better run, little boy,"Raven snarled, drawing his sword.  
"Lord Raven, you can't attack him, he's just a child!"Lucius protested loudly, trying to slow him down.  
"Get off me! I can do as I please!"he shook Lucius off and charged at Rolf.  
Rolf grabbed his bow and ran for his life, occasionally trying to shoot over his shoulder. Desperate, he climbed up the nearest tree as far as he could, and shot at him from there. Raven, like a rabid animal, tried to claw his way up the tree. He eventually decided it would be better to chuck his sword at Rolf from the ground.  
Wil, seeing all this, started to laugh."Well,"he called up to Rolf,"practice makes perfect, right?"

* * *


End file.
